


【EC】All For Love

by Yingzhen



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Erik, Dom/sub, EC, M/M, Sub Charles, 调教
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingzhen/pseuds/Yingzhen
Summary: 作为西彻斯特最骁悍的Dom，Erik对于他被sub小王子Charles看上被迫接受了包办婚姻这一点，十分不爽…





	1. Chapter 1

Erik十分凶狠地扣好了领口上的扣子，笔挺的军装上别着的三排勋章昭示着他显赫的战功。他对着镜子冷笑一声，在这样“隆重”的场合必须把所有勋章佩戴在身上的愚蠢规定让他看起来像一个油头粉面的暴发户，但比这更愚蠢的是这桩可耻的婚姻。

Dom支配和掌控着这个世界，Sub必须彻底臣服在他们脚下，接受Dom施与的一切：保护、照顾、调教与惩罚……

Fuck you all！Erik对着镜子比了个中指。去他妈的社会公认准则，强权面前，什么dom，sub都是玩物！

“Charles王子选定了你作为他的dom，你应该感到荣幸，Lehnsherr将军。”王座上的人优雅地推了推黑框眼镜，居高临下地看着他。

荣幸个屁！作为一个十分强势并且控制欲爆表的dom，Erik觉得他无法掌控自己的婚姻简直是一个天大的笑话，而他居然才是“被选中”的那个，更让他不爽到了极点。

“陛下，”Erik对着王座微微欠身，“我现在只想守护好西彻斯特的每一寸土地，暂时并不像考虑个人的感情和婚姻问题。”工作狂永远是不结婚的最好借口。

“Lehnsherr将军，您认为作为一个合格军人，最基本的是什么？”国王轻轻地眯了一下眼睛，别有深意地看着Erik。

“服从！”Erik回答，别开眼，没有看向他的君王。

“所以，你现在是打算违抗来自国王的命令么？”王座上的人淡淡地说，声音温润而优雅，“如果是这样，我将如何再信任你对王室和对国家的忠诚？”

Erik握紧了拳头，不得不说，能坐到那个位置上稳如泰山，的确很需要一点本事，比如把包办婚姻，轻描淡写地说成家国大义。

“陛下，我常年在战场出生入死，性情冷酷，恐怕并不适合王子殿下。”垂死的挣扎，希望他这十分难搞的顶头上司，能考虑到他一贯刀头舔血、极有可能辣手摧花，赶紧把他踢出备选对象的行列，并且永不录用。早知今日，就应该让Azalea帮他制造一点虐待战俘的谣言，最好用PS作假，图文并茂。

“可他就是喜欢你。”王座上的人依旧保持着优雅的语调，还附赠一个“其实我一点也不看好你们”的无奈眼神。Erik深感气数已尽。

“Charles是个可爱的小sub，你会喜欢他的，Erik。”

可爱个屁！这个“可爱的小sub”让他之前的联姻对象集体团灭，历任前男友无一“善终”。某国的王子据说是调教的时候给Charles用了口枷，让他无法说出安全词。国王陛下在看了掖着被角啜泣的小王子鞭痕交错的后背之后，让御用管家Merlin把那个倒霉鬼直接扔出了王宫，摔断好几根肋骨。不仅如此，由于出了这样的丑事，那位王子十分悲催地与本应属于他的王位失之交臂。某国的王子据说是调教的时候，使用了不当的dirty talk，让Charles委屈难堪。小王子躲在墙角偷偷抹泪被国王陛下看到，问明原因后义正言辞去信要求该国道歉，否则断交。女王知道了整件事之后怒不可遏，据说让人把那个王子狠狠地鞭了一顿，婚事彻底告吹。此类事件，不胜枚举……Erik觉得，他的结局，大概会是：某天白痴王子由于忘了和他约定的安全词到底是提拉米苏、蓝莓果酱、抹茶慕斯，还是黄桃布丁，然后把自己弄伤了。国王陛下不动声色地派他孤军深入，最后战死沙场……

所以，最明智的选择是：绝不要碰Charles这个麻烦精！！如果还不想被他那个优雅而腹黑的父王千刀万剐的话。

Erik对着镜子理了理头发，收回了他的思绪，带着一身攻城略地的铁血煞气，踏着军靴，朝着举行婚礼的大堂走去。

* * *

冗长的祝词、无趣的仪式，国王握着Charles的手，把他交给了Erik。Erik朝着他的君王欠身行礼。他的sub今天穿了一件宝蓝色的西装，用领结代替了领带让他看起来俏皮可爱。他们交换了结婚戒指，Charles垂着头跪在了Erik脚边，由Erik给他戴上了一个黑色的皮革项圈，宣誓了Erik对他的所有权。Charles红着脸被侍者带了下去。新婚之夜sub通常都会把自己准备成一份可爱的礼物，让dom享用自己。Erik觉得这样“贵重”的礼物简直要命！

婚礼后的酒会很快就草草结束，他的君王并不想让他有任何机会在新婚之夜烂醉如泥。

Erik，希望你能珍惜我的小王子。国王离开之前轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，把威胁的话语说的优雅婉转。Erik带着十分糟糕的心情，走进了他的新房。

室内没有Charles的身影，茶几上却放着一个木箱。为什么王室会热衷这样恶劣的把戏，Erik嗤之以鼻。他几乎可以想见，Charles嘴里塞着红色的口球，被拘束衣紧缚着柔软的身体，丁字裤无情地勒进臀缝，他只能在狭小黑暗的木箱里蜷缩着身子无助地抵抗着黑暗带来的恐惧和后面含着的震动器带来的折磨，等待着dom来解救他，再亲手施与更苛刻的惩罚，然后顺理成章地彻底臣服在他脚下。

总得先把人弄出来！Erik伸手打算开盖，fuck，哪个白痴用钉子把木箱都订死了的？他难道不怕他们的宝贝王子窒息而死么？为了不背上谋杀王子的黑锅，Erik怒吼：“Azalea，快点拿开箱的工具过来！”

电锯、炸药放在了桌上，Azalea看着箱子跃跃欲试。比起被电锯腰斩截肢或者被炸药炸得血肉横飞，Erik觉得窒息而亡至少是个体面的死法。

“Azalea，把这些鬼玩意儿拿走，这里不是战场。我只需要钉锤和撬棍。”Erik点了一支烟默默地吸了一口，他觉得他的人生，从被赐婚的那一刻开始，就变得无比艰难。

Erik脱掉了军装的外衣，只穿着衬衫，他用钉锤十分娴熟地钳起了钉在四角的钉子，然后把撬棍插进缝隙里，Erik十分小心地把边缘慢慢撬起，他不太敢用锤子把撬棍敲进去，虽然那样更省力也更快，但他怕过分的震动会让关在箱子里的sub受不了。终于把上盖完整地撬开，Erik随手抹了一把脸上的汗。Erik有点好奇箱子里的Charles会被“包装”成什么样子，或许胸前还会用红色的丝绒系一个愚蠢的蝴蝶结。

“Charles？”Erik对着木箱里喊了一声。

“Master……”软软的声音从身后传来，Erik转头看见一个棕色卷发的小脑袋从床边探了出来，“我在这里。”他戴着项圈光裸着身子跪在床边，他轻轻指了指Erik费了好半天劲才撬开的箱子，怯怯地说：“那个箱子里，是父王送给我们作为新婚礼物的红酒。”

Charles仰视着Erik，看到他冷酷英俊的dom眉头狠狠地抖了抖，脸色简直可以用瞬息万变来形容。

“过来。”Erik坐在沙发上，双腿交叠，冷冷地看着他。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

02

Charles在Erik脚边跪下，十分亲昵地趴在他的膝盖上，仰望着他，“Master，请您随意地调教我，惩罚我，使用我……”他的声音软软的，说完就害羞地低下了头，用脸轻轻地蹭了蹭Erik的大腿。

上帝啊！如果给Charles装上一对尖尖的猫耳和一条毛茸茸的微微卷曲起来的小猫尾巴，他一定是世界上最可爱的sub。早餐之后，Charles光裸着身子趴跪在他的大腿上，背部起伏成十分动人的曲线。他把晨间的报纸铺在上面，漫不经心地浏览着无关紧要的新闻。Charles用灵活的小舌头舔着盘子里甜甜的巧克力慕斯，他喝着黑咖啡随手把玩着Charles发丛里尖尖的小耳朵。他还可以转动一下后面插着的小尾巴，然后在他的sub摇动着可爱的屁股表示微弱的抗议时，不轻不重地拍打他雪白的臀瓣。sub柔软的呻吟，让清晨的阳光更加明媚。

Erik强迫自己切断了可耻的想象！你作为dom的尊严呢？说好了坚决不碰小王子来表达自己对逼婚的抗议呢？

“起来，到床上去！”Erik冷冷地命令。

Charles高兴地答应了一声，他笑起来眼睛弯弯的样子十分可爱。

“请您使用您的sub，Master。”Charles害羞地垂着头跪坐在床上，等待着Erik的命令。

“睡觉！”Erik斩钉截铁地说。然后抛下了目瞪口呆的Charles，走进了浴室。他扭开花洒，温热的水浇在他脸上，打湿了他的头发。真是一个糟糕的夜晚，Erik默默地想。

* * *

Erik打开浴室的门，差点被门口的不明物体绊地摔出去。

Charles跪在浴室的门口，仰望着他，“Master，是不是我哪里做的不好，惹你生气了？”他的蓝眼睛湿漉漉的，像一只委屈的小动物，十分惹人怜爱。

“没有！你很好。”好极了！作为一只sub能强迫dom嫁给你，好的不能再好了！

“可是……你都不愿意调教我。”Charles轻轻地啜泣起来。

那是因为我还不想被你父王削死。

Erik深深地吸了一口气，强迫自己要冷静。

“去床上躺好，睡觉！”他重复了一遍之前的命令。

Charles摇了摇头，“Master，对不起，请您惩罚我。”他的泪水在眼眶里打转，十分动人的样子。

Erik觉得他的头现在有点疼。头发上没有擦干的水渍不断流淌下来，那湿哒哒的感觉糟透了。他现在需要一只吹风筒。

Charles还在忙着低声啜泣，Erik的大长腿已经跨过了他的头顶。

Erik还在为自己的机智和没有踩到跪在地上像小猫一样蜷缩着的sub而沾沾自喜，Charles柔软的双手已经紧紧地抱住了他的大腿，从手疾眼快的角度来说，他们有点登对。

身体失重让Erik扑倒在了地毯上。这个糟糕的体位让Erik看起来就像从后面被Charles上了。Erik决定不和他缠人的sub计较，不屈不挠地爬了起来。

“Master，请您调教我，让我变成你喜欢的样子……”Charles又紧紧地抱住了Erik的一条腿，轻轻地蹭了蹭Erik小腿的胫骨，对方性感的腿毛戳得他脸有点疼。

“Charles，先放开我！”Erik几乎是咬牙切齿地说，他离梳妆台前的吹风筒只有一只手那么长的距离。

Charles拼命地摇头，“Master，你快惩罚我，我都让你摔跤了。”他啜泣地更大声，柔软的卷发在Erik的小腿上来回蹭，痒得Erik头皮发麻。

“好了！”Erik几乎是用认命一般的语气，咬牙切齿地说，“起来，侍奉我。”


End file.
